The present invention relates to vehicle vandal protection and more particularly relates to instrument panel cover assemblies.
It is necessary to provide industrial tractors, that do not have a cab, with some means to protect their instrument panels from the elements and vandalism.
It is desirable to provide instrument panel cover assemblies which are constructed for giving a good measure of protection to the vehicle gauges and other instruments when the vehicle is left unattended and which are constructed with the cover mounted for being easily movable to a non-use or stored position when the operator desires to drive the vehicle.
The prior art includes many different designs of panel cover assemblies but they suffer from one or more of the disadvantages of lacking overall simplicity, being ineffective to adequately protect the vehicle gauges and the like and being difficult to move between operative and stored positions.
Now there is provided an instrument panel cover assembly which overcomes all of the aforementioned disadvantages of the prior art and which has additional advantages as well.